


Happy birthday to you

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel on your birthday because your so called friend ditched you. Gabriel comes and cheers you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday to you

**Author's Note:**

> I want to Thank GabrielsCupcake for the idea.

Happy birthday to you

 

By:L.R. Bare

 

Rated:Mature

 

Pairing:Gabriel/Reader

 

You hated your birthday. Your so called friends ditched you. They seem to do that every year. So today being your birthday it was no surprise they did it to you once again. 

 

You went around your place upset. You made a cake so that you might cheer yourself up. It did not work however when all your friends who were supposed to join you never showed up. You held out hope until finally around 8pm. You gave up so the cake sat on the counter as a reminder of how your friends suck. 

 

You went out in the living room so you would not have to look at it. You got into a movie ok a few movies. Then around 10 minutes until midnight you came into the kitchen to get a glass of soda. 

You started crying again and got pissed. Instead you light the candles and blew them out making a wish. Not that it would come true. 

Then you heard someone clear their throat behind you. 

"Hey Princess. Happy birthday" Gabriel said in his velvety voice. 

 

You swung around and gave him a huge hug still crying. He hugged you back with great enthusiasm. Hell he even spun you around. 

He pulled back and pulled your chin up to look him in the eyes. "You have been crying what for?" He asked

 

"All my friends ditched me" You said sadly

"Aww" He says and takes you in for another big hug. 

 

He pulls back again to look you in the eyes. His eyes always have you mesmerized. They are borderline butterscotch and amber. You think they are so beautiful. Let's face it. It was Gabriel you wished for when you made the wish. You had not seen him in a few months. You knew he was working on a case with Sam and Dean. 

"So did the knuckleheads ditch you too?" Gabriel asked

"Nah they were busy. They at least called and wished me a happy birthday and even sang." You say it was the only thing that had not sucked. Dean and Sam always were busy though. You understood why they could not come. Your other friends lived close. They had no excuses. 

"So how is that boyfriend of yours. What was his name?" Gabriel asks

"Dale dumped me for the blond a month ago." You say and start crying again. 

"He was a jerk wad anyway" Gabriel says as he takes you in his embrace again. He smells like cotton candy. 

He then carries you to the couch and flips on a funny movie. 

"How about we veg out and watch funny movies all night?" Gabriel says. He then snaps his fingers and popcorn and candy and drinks appear to snack on. 

"You're the best" You say. 

You notice you have on your boxers and t-shirt. Most men you would be shy with. And of course you having a crush on Gabriel . You should feel shy. You however think there is no way in a million years he would like you. 

You guys start watching movies and Gabriel puts his arm around you in the middle of the movie. You figure why not. He is just being nice. Your other side that has a crush gets happy. So you lean into him as the movie goes on. 

As the other movie starts though. He says something you do not quite caught and then you spin around and look at him.

"What did you say?" You ask.

He smiles and his hand comes down and as he pulls you up to him. He says "This is nice." Then his lips are on your lips. You feel like you are melting as you and he kiss. 

His tongue sneaks into your mouth making you moan. His hands go down your back then cup your ass. He pushes you into him more and you feel how hard he is. 

You break the kiss and then look at him. He smiles and says "I am sorry but do you know I have wanted to do that since I met you a few months back" 

You then smile back. "Do you know I have wanted you to do that that long too." You say and blush. 

He pulls you back into him and starts kissing you again this time no holds barred and you feel how intense it gets. His hands pushing your t-shirt up. You have dreamt about this moment from the time you met him. 

You feel on fire as his thumb caresses your nipple and then he pulls your t-shirt off altogether. His lips leaving your mouth and kissing down to your breast. He licks and kisses them. Which makes you moan more. You run your fingers through his hair and push him into you as the waves of passion drown you. 

He kisses down your stomach as his hands pull off your boxers. He looks up at you as he is above your core. He looks like someone who hit the lottery. His tongue dives into you and you buck his face pushing him more into you. Wave after wave drowns you. The feeling of his tongue and his fingers sinking into you is too much. You feel like might pass out. 

"Gabriel" You moan. 

He continues in his assault on your senses making you dizzy with pleasure. 

He then comes back up to your mouth and kisses you as he enters you. He pulls your legs on his shoulders making him dive deeper in you as he is going faster and deeper into you. 

You feel him shudder and hear him moan in your ear. 

"Y/N I love you" He moans. 

He releases as you do. Then he pulls you back to him and you lay together watching movies until you fall asleep. 

You wake up in your bed. You feel it might have been a dream. Then you roll over and hit something that jabbs you. 

"Ouch" You say then sit up to find a dozen pink roses and a note. 

It says "Happy birthday Y/N. I will see you tonight and with your next gift. Love Gabriel" 

You smile and are happy you have no class tonight. Or work. Thank goodness you are off the nest few days.

You wonder what it could be all day until the doorbell rings. 

You answer it after getting dressed. You find it is a dress and shoes. 

The note says. "Wear this tonight Love Gabriel"

You dress and put on your shoes. You spray on your favorite perfume . You do your hair and make up and wait. 

You do not wait long. Gabriel comes in and snaps his fingers. Your table has your favorite meal and candles on it. He then snaps and he is in a tux and there is music playing. 

He pulls you in and kisses you. Then he whispers in your ear "Happy birthday my doll" 

You realize this is the best birthday ever and smile

Gabriel then says "I love you Y/n"


End file.
